14: Deep Woods
This region of Orbis is one of the few area of land not claimed by a nation and the reason for this is simple, it is home to some of the most dangerous and ferocious land animals the world of Orbis has ever seen. Such beasts make it impossible to settle in these lands and people rarely venture here, only the bravest of adventurers and people seeking the valuable medical herbs which can sometimes be found in the darkest of places. But the forest is not just monsterous creatures, it can sometimes seem to take on a life on its own. Many adventures have reported seeing illusions and becoming disoriented as the forest appears to transform and the paths split and merge into a labyrinth, and many are lead astray. While the woods are often a place of danger, they can sometimes be a place of refuge and enlightenment and is therefore a very unpredictable place. The mystical nature of this place as given rise, over hundreds of years, to a number of legends and myths revolving around the woods. The Tree Of Life and The Fountain Of Youth Perhaps the most famous legend of all, the Tree of Life and Fountain of Youth are believed to be found somewhere deep in the woods in the centre of a sacred grove. The Tree of Life is believed to be centre of all life and some people consider it to be the centre of the World. Magical golden fruit grows on the branches which grant great power to one who eats it. Many of the great powers in Orbis gained their power by eating the fruit, some ascended to near godhood, some transformed beyond recognition, some were granted magical powers. The fruit is fickle and the results are unpredictable, but that doesn't stop people from embarking on the great quest. Typically the eater will be transformed into an amplified version of themselves. As they say, power corrupts and even the truest of people can begin to lose themselves and devote themselves to further ascension. This transformation takes them in to the ethereal world, and they wake up miles from anywhere in an unknown location. Others move away from the Human Realm and travel North into the arctic, others south to across the desert. Some are more at home in the sea which surrounds Orbis. It is not just humans who this effects, any animal can eat the golden fruit and receive its benefits, and many have, and are now great beasts. If they reproduce, their power can be passed on to their offspring, though their fertility rate is very low. The Fountain Of Youth flows from the centre of the trunk of The Great Tree and down into a lagoon in the roots of the tree. Legend has it that if you were to bathe in the lagoon, youth is restored and aging halted. The Gray Lady Legend tells of an aged woman who lives in the Deep Woods who is just as likely to help people she finds as hinder them and it might not be apparent which has occurred until much later, having set off a chain of events. If an adventurer comes across The Grey Lady, she might guide them to what they seek, show them the way out of the Woods, give them some advice, an object or even attack. Some people have entered the Woods to search for in the belief she is a source of great wisdom. Often The Grey Lady may request something from the adventurer or attempt to trick them with illusions. The outcome is unpredictable as shes as insane as the woods she lives in. The Shadow Some people speak of a shadow that seems to follow the adventurer, only visible out the corner of the eye, yet when they turn around there's nothing there. They carry on, but can't shake the feeling that something is there, they become scared and paranoid and focus more and more on it until it slowly drives them mad until they don't even know who they are any more and they lose all reasoning until they make a mistake and die. Inhabitants http://worldoforbis.wikia.com/wiki/Creatures Rock Golems Beastmen